


No you don't

by Justacrazyfangirl



Series: It's enough for me [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacrazyfangirl/pseuds/Justacrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually Part 5 of 'It's enough for me'♥<br/>Richard and Lee are willing to tell more cast members about their relationship. However not everyone is taking the news well..</p>
            </blockquote>





	No you don't

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I didn't update in a while but I just couldn't think of anything...also I figured this nedeed some drama.  
> I'm convinced that Graham Manish is a really nice man and that he and Richard are good friends. This does not reflect his thoughts and actions at all!

After a few more drinks, Richard and Lee were sitting in a cab that took them back to the set. Evangeline, Aidan an and Dean had stayed a little longer, but Richard had to shoot early in the morning and wanted to get enough sleep. Lee was willing to accompany him.  
"That didn't go too bad", he said as they drove off.  
"Yeah", Richard agreed, "they took it really well! Maybe we could tell more people, they all seem quite accepting. "  
Lee nodded and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. Richard smiled and planted a kiss on Lee's hair.  
The cab reached the set and the two actors exited the car. Lee payed the driver and went with Richard to his trailer.  
"Don't be mad, but I'm not going to invite you in", Richard said, "I'm really tired and I have to be at Make up at 5:30."  
"No problem", Lee said.  
"Alright, night Lee", Richard said and turned around to enter the trailer but Lee grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't I at least get a good night kiss?", he asked with a cheeky grin.  
Richard bit his lips and looked around to make sure no one was there to witness what was about to happen. Then he leaned over to give Lee a quick kiss on the mouth, but the younger man took his head into his hands and held him in place. After about a minute he let him go and Richard gasped for air. Lee winked at him and turned around.  
"Night, darling", he called over his shoulder and disappeard into the dark.  
Richard stood there for a while, his head rested against the door. He could still taste Lee on his lips.  
"How did I get so lucky? ", he mumbled to himself as he finally enterd his trailer.

 

"And cut!", Peter called, "I think we've got it. See you guys around!"  
Richard was sweating from running around in the fat suit and covered in prosthetics all day. He couldn't wait to get out of the costume.  
"Hey Richard! ", he suddenly heard Orlando behind him. He turned around and saw the younger man coming up to him.  
"Hey", Richard said, "everything alright?"  
Orlando nodded, "I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you guys."  
"How...", Richard began, "what..what are you talking about?", he stumbled.  
"My trailer is opposite yours", Orlando explained, "I saw you two yesterday...is everything alright? ", he added as Richard didn't say anything.  
"Yeah..It's just...quite new for me and..", Richard didn't finish the sentence.  
"I understand", Orlando said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. "  
"No it's fine", Richard assured, "It means we don't have to awkwardly tell you", he laughed.  
"Awkwardly tell what?", Graham asked. Richard hadn't heard him coming. He turned around and the Scottish man was standing behind him in his full Dawlin outfit.  
"I gotta go. See you guys soon!", with these words he took off, leaving Graham and Richard alone.  
"So?", Graham asked.  
"It's just...I don't really know how to say this", Richard stutterd.  
"Just spit it out, man!", Graham said.  
"I'm kind of dating Lee...", Richard shrugged.  
Graham said nothing. But then he started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?", Richard asked confused.  
"You almost got me there, Rich!", Graham laughed, "but come on man, I know you're not a fag. So what is it?"  
"That..that wasn't a joke, Graham", Richard said. He couldn't hide how hurt he was by the older man's words.  
"For real?", Graham asked in a much more serious tone now.  
Richard nodded.  
"You're a faggot?!"  
"Could you stop saying that?", Richard asked. He was becoming angry now.  
"I'm sorry, it's just...I tought you were...normal", Graham said.  
"You know what Graham? I'm gonna go now. You don't seem to notice how much your words can hurt. I'm incredibly happy right now and you are not going to ruin this! Think about what you just said!", Richard didn't notice that he had started to shout but as he finished multiple people were staring at him.  
"Everything okay there?", Peter asked.  
"Fine", Richard mumbled and quickly went off.

 

"I can't believe he said that!", Lee said angrily. Richard had told him about the incident with Graham this afternoon and Lee was pissed!  
"I swear the next time, I see him, I'm gonna..."  
"It's okay, Lee", Richard said, "I dealt with it. Can we just not talk about this anymore?"  
Lee nodded, "Sure. What do you want to do instead?"  
"Just something relaxing. Like Mario Kart or something", the older man sighed.  
Lee stared at him in disbelief, "Mario Kart is not relaxing, honey! You make enemies because of this game!"  
"Afraid that I'll beat you?", Richard grinned cheeky.  
"Never!", Lee said and tossed Richard a controller. Then he sat down on Richard'so lap so the older man had to wrap his arms around him in order to reach the controller.  
"Seriously? ", he asked Lee as the younger man selected Peach as his character.  
"What? You took Mario, do you know how boring that is?", he laughed.  
The game started and Richard quickly became first, while Lee remained close second. But as a blue shell hit Richard, Lee managed to pass. He was close to the finish line when he felt Richard's lips nibbling on his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned, but then he heard a triumphant scream from Richard. He opened his eyes and saw that Richard had passed him and gotten to the finish line first.  
"I won", he grinned cheeky.  
"That is so not fair!", Lee exclaimed, "oh my god, I can't believe you did that!"  
"Just accept it, sweetie, I'm way better than you", Richard grinned.  
"I want a revenge!", Lee said.  
"Are you sure? You're just going to get your cute butt kicked again", Richard laughed.  
"I hate you", Lee mumbled.  
"No you don't", Richard said and kissed the back of Lee's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated♥


End file.
